Portable paintboxes, intended for carrying on the person, are already known but these have the disadvantage that the artists has to carry a separate container for the liquid e.g. water to mix the paints.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a combined artists paintbox and liquid container comprising a tray for housing the paints, a sealable liquid container hinged thereto, the liquid container being pivotable from an open position, providing access to the paints in the tray, to a closed position covering the open side of the tray, at least one palette for mixing the paints and a separate liquid container slidable over the tray, palette and sealable liquid container to hold them in the closed position, the separate liquid container having means to secure it to the tray or sealable liquid container when in their open position.
In a preferred construction an inside wall of the tray is provided with resilient means to hold the paints in the tray. The tray may also be provided with dividing members engageable with the resilient means to separate the paints into rows and help retain them in position when the combined paintbox and liquid container is carried.